


Stone-hearted

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Blind bucky, Bucky is Medusa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: He was bestowed with many curses and just one blessing: he's blind, so that he shall never know his own true appearance.349. petrifying





	

He was bestowed with many curses and just one blessing: he's blind, so that he shall never know his own true appearance.

But still, he hears the snakes hiss, and feels them slither on his head; still, his bronze hand is cold when he touches it with his flesh-and-bones one; still, his tusks are heavy and bite into his own lips.

Humans are taught from an early age to worship the gods and fear the monsters that hide in darkness. Don't they know that the latter come from the former? Don't they know that evil is born only from evil? Or do they know all these things, and decide to ignore them?

Bucky used to love the gods. He believed they were the ones granting him all the things he had — his parents, his sister, his Steve. He respected them, he offered them the best of sacrifices, he visited the temple every day, kneeling before the white marble altar as he rendered them honor.

And then the skull-faced one descended from above and took him before that very altar. He pinned him down on the floor, and it was like he was watching the scene from the outside, as if what was happening to him was actually happening to someone else. He stood there, unable to do anything to stop the god as he ripped his clothes and entered him. He cried out in pain. He begged the heavens, asking the ones he loved above all to stop their peer. He screamed and implored, but it only ended when the god was satisfied and left him there to die. And then, as he exhaled his last breath, he felt _their_ touch, and the world plunged into darkness.

These days, no one visits the temple: they are all too scared of the monster who inhabits it — too scared to see his deformity, and even more scared to be seen by him. They know him as the one who tainted the home of the gods, the one who was punished accordingly for his transgression, the one who will forever be unloved and unloving.

The few courageous — or stupid — enough to trespass the entrance of the sanctuary (to kill him, to cut his head off as a trophy, or just out of curiosity) never leave again. Men come, and women come, but all it takes to stop them is one stare. Once their flesh turns to stone, Bucky crawls to them and feels them with his hands, just to understand what they look like.

He tries to imagine what kind of people they were, why they came to the temple. Did they want glory? Did they hear some tale promising immortality to the one who murders the beast that dwells in darkness? Were they just proving something to themselves? Did they have dreams?

Back when he was young and unburdened, Bucky had many dreams: he wanted to become a carpenter, like his mother; he wanted to marry Steve; he wanted to see his sister bloom into a woman, and he wanted care for his parents as they grew old. He wanted many things, and ended up accomplishing none of them.

The latest of his victims is intriguing in many ways: he's not wearing an armour, nor does he carry a sword. It's like he walked past the columns without knowing he was entering the lair of a disgusting creature of dread. He didn't put up a fight, didn't even try to conceal his presence. He just stood here, petrified even before he became a statue.

Bucky traces the curve of the man's back with his fingers, brushes his hands on his sides and up the length of his arms. But it's only when he gets to the face that he realises he knows who he is.

He's seen this face laugh, and frown, and cry. He remembers the way the man who it belonged to looked as he took Bucky into his mouth, and how he moaned when Bucky pushed into him. He's known this face since he was a child, and he's loved it since the first moment he laid eyes on it. He's dreamed of it every night since he became a Gorgon, but if this was the price for seeing it again, he would have rather lived with his craving for the rest of his immortal life.

He would cry, if he were able, but the gods took that away from him too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
